Ask a Nation Panel: Any and All!
by See Through the Mist
Summary: It's like the title says; my own version of a very important Ask a Nation Panel! Why is it just so important? Because, instead of cosplayers that can skip any questions, these are the very real countries that must answer each and every question; whether it's one of pure ridiculousness or feels! Sexual innuendos galore and a special apperance of a certain Empire! Come one, come all!
1. The 'Host'

I actually got this idea while watching 'The Big Bang Theory'.

Okay; the title should tell you all you need to know... I'm so going to have fun with this!

BTW: The girl is based off me, but is technically an OC; just if anyone wanted to know.

Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia; this would so be an ark all in itself...

...and there would be yaoi. A lot of it.

(And if you're wondering how I got these answers; I know some Hetalia cosplayers and they answered to the best of their ability.)

-RMS

* * *

The room was filled with whispers, squealing and the occasional slap by someone wanting to be sure this was, indeed, real.

_Why? _

Well, because these ladies and gentlemen were actually in the same room with those of whom they had burning questions for: some ridiculous, others quite serious or saddening.

These were the fangirls and fanboys of our beloved Hetalia. And so, you can infer, that it was the countries themselves present.

(Wouldn't you want to know if this wasn't just in your head? Yeah, I thought so.)

It was a going to be a while before anybody could actually ask the (many) nations any questions; as the 'host' wasn't there yet...

Well, then said 'host' kicked the doors wide open; making each door crash into the wall and let the bashing sound reverberate in the air as all quieted down to hear her speak.

"WELCOME!" The crazy-eyed brunette crooned. "Welcome to the Ask a Nation Panel: Any and All! We are so looking foward to these next 3 hours with everyone in attendance! I hope everybody came, because these doors shall not be reopening for anyone! So, if your friend is late, make sure that they know that if they don't get in by the time we get done introducing our beloved countries; they are not allowed into the room!" Relieved sighs and panicked gasps sounded, just as the doors did moments before; echoing throughout the rather large space, as well as exicted/panicked and breathless phone calls and the click-clack of buttons with the 'bings' of sound from texts.

The 'host' of the panel was still in the doorway, motionless until everyone de-hyped themselves. A few that were okay got a look at her and her... interesting outfit. She had on a gold vest; buttoned up with three huge silver buttons and paint splattered jean shorts. Her hair in matching waist-length pig-talis and gray glasses; along with lace-up calf-high light brown heeled boots, she looked like a hot mess. Though, it did seem to represent her quite well in that of crazy by the laugh she belted out next. (Think America's laugh; it was like that.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Make sure that everyone knows; but enough of that! I think it's time for business!" And with that the crazy, short green-eyed girl made her way down the isle and to the waiting countries; door still lodged in the wall behind her.

Though she (obviously) had no need for a michrophone, she went up and grabbed the one on it's stand to the right of the stage that the countries were seated on. There was, however, two more miniture structures both to either side of the main stage with curtains covering them, though obvioulsy (in the whispers and slight detective movement from behind said curtains) hiding more people. Some of the more hardcore fans had a pretty good guess who was behind them, but most only had slim ideas.

"OKAY!" The hosts' voice boomed from the speakers from the mike she held. "Before we get started, I'll introduce myself here then the countries," with a wave of her hand she motioned towards them and got many squeals/claps/shouts/geers/cat calls/proclamations of love/exclaimations of hate from the crowd, but quieted down as she carried on, "and then showing and introducing the very special people from behind our little curtains here."

She paused, waiting for people (whom were all out of breath) to come in through the-still stuck doorway, then continued.

"You know what? I lied! Close the doors!"

The doors then shut from the two people on the outside. Hey, they didn't know what Hetalia was, why should they care that they're missing this awesomeness?

"Nobody in, nobody out! I don't want to have to keep repeating a name just because we got a newby in the crowd. Well then, ladies and gentlemen, let's start the epic Ask a Nation Panel: Any and All!"


	2. Introducing all the Countries

BTW: This will be 4 to 5 chapters long. Just to let ya know.

-RMS

* * *

After the cheering had died down; even though it was mixed with complaints from those who had friends still trying to make their way to the hall (of which no one knew where it was; how they got there in the first place was a mystery, but if I were them I wouldn't care too much either), introductions were made.

"Okay; so y'all don't know my name, so here it is! I'm Zoe, nice name huh? I just made it up! Pleased to meet cha!" At that she raised her hand (the one not holding the microphone) above her head and waved it with force back and forth. "Now; because we have such a large cast, I'll just start with the ones we all know and love! We'll start with the Axis Powers!" Cheers erupted at that from the fangirls and fanboys of the loveable countries.

"Okay, one word can describe this totally adorable Northern country; say it with me: PASTAAAAA!," the last word echoed throughout the room, North Italy joining in while the other countries glanced at each other in disbelief that so many people would shout out the annoying word. "Yep! Please, like we wouldn't have our little Italy with us!

"Next up completes our, basically canon," this was said in a grumble, though everyone could still here; though the nations by her had no idea what she was talking about," couple! Hey, hey Germany?!" Seeing as Zoe was actually asking said country a question, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "...DOITSU!" Germany then face-palmed while the word doitsu was being thrown across the room, "HAHA, sorry man had to do it!

"Next is our totally huggable Japan~! 'Cause, without him, I don't think we'd be having this panel! So let's have it for Nihon!" Cheers were met with this, again, but instead of joining in like Italy or face-palming like Germany, Japan simply blushed, his cheeks resembling his flag and gave a small, yet sweet smile; only to make the audience go even crazier (including Zoe!). As they calmed down, Zoe started to speak once more about the Axis Powers.

"Now; that's the main for the Axis! But, what's that," she cupped her ear, as if listening to something, while those out in the floor were giving sly glances to those next to them, "that's not all of them? What! Well, then," she put her hand on her left hip and beamed brightly, "I guess we'll just have to introduce our professional tsundere: Romano!" South Italy looked uncaring at the people closest to him, though lost the glare as he was also met with cheers and screams; some even crying out "CHIGI!" for Romano and instead was replaced with a look of awe.

Zoe saw this and just had to comment, "What you didn't think we'd forget now did ya? We love you just as much Roma, some even more!" Who she was comparing Romano to was not said, but Southern Italy did know that she was telling him that he was loved just as much, if not more, than his a lot more loveable younger brother. Though being the tsundere he is, he pretended not to care; going back to what he was doing before, which was trying to get Spain to stop hugging him as they were seated next to each other. (I wonder how that happened. Teehee~)

"Now, you guys know the saying 'Best for Last' right?" Nods and sounds of agreement were made, some even jumping up knowing who was next. "I don't even have to give him an introduction, but I will anyway. Ladies and Gentlemen; the always amazing... AWESOME PRUSSIA!" This was by far the loudest of all of them; though it wasn't all just cheers. There were many cat calls, jeers, sneers and boos in the crowd. This was not surprising, as Prussia could come across as the asshole of the world instead of America... Hey Canada's words, not mine! But, people can love an asshole, so the cat calls and cheers are totally expected. The jeers and sneers, well... c'mon, like you don't think our favorite albino ain't hot! And don't tell me ya don't! 'Cause you'd be lying!

...Any how!

"And that was it for our Axis Powers, give them a hand my fellow fangirls and boys!" As the roaring went back down to its silent buzz, Zoe announced the next group. "Okay, so we started off with the Axis Powers; next I think it's only fitting to have the Allied Forces!" This was met with the same cheering as that before it; but was cut off short by their Host waving her microphone hand, her free hand pressed to her left ear. Mumbling was heard even though the mike wasn't by her mouth anymore and frown lines creased her brow, only to be smoothed away instantly as though it didn't happen at all. Her bright smile was now back in place, though it had lost some of its previous sheen. "It seems that since we aren't the only ones in the building we must keep the loud cheering in here." She hurried on before any moans or groans of disappointment or irritation were let loose, "And so; instead of cheering and hollering at said country, how about those who do support the nation I introduce just jump up and clap? We can do that, just no vocal noise, 'kay?"

Nods and sounds of agreement were tossed back and Zoe's bright smile returned full force, making the dimples of her cheeks stand out. "Wonderful! Okay, most of us are from this country; myself included. So give a hand for the hero, America!" Practically all the room stood up and stomped on the ground or clapped until their hands were red, stinging and itchy. I hope they don't care if they have to get use to that feeling; there are still many countries to go!

This continued on after each country was called; pretty much the entire room would stand and show their love through clapping, signs, stomping, and their own special word thrown back at them.

"This next country is in a state of crisis at the moment!" Zoe paused while a hush went over the room, "…England can't find Flying Mint Bunny!" The silence was broken by laughter from not only the large amount of humans but from most of the other countries as well. Many people shouted out that they had Flying Mint Bunny, while others took advantage of the noise to screech out very… offensive (to England) questions. "Hey England! If you were raised with France, how come you can't cook?" and "Iggy! Can I pet your eyebrows?" were the main two shouted out above the laughter; which when heard only turned up the volume, making our Englishman scowl in annoyance.

"Hey, I heard that question!" Their 'Host' was playfully frowning in the direction the cooking question came from. She then broke into a grin, "And so I can just use that to introduce our favorite pervert! Give a hand to the country of love, France!" Now, instead of words or anything like that; though France did get a lot of... offers, the thing you could hear easily the loudest was France's famous 'French' laugh. The Ohonononon~ went through the room, making France himself emit the laugh causing the closest fangirls to squeal and faint in their seats.

"Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea... Anyway! To the next country! Get out your Hello Kitties and panda bears, cause this certain nation is totally in love with them! Say hello to the oldie of this panel: China!" Over the noise of the audience, China took custody of the mike in front of him and started to complain, "Aiya! I'm not that old, aru!" His famous ending word and China's (ever-so manly) pout made the China fangirls hold up tissues to their noses and fan themselves. Zoe snickered and replied back, "Whatever you say old man. How old are you again? 4,000 years old seems right." China's cheeks burned just like his younger brother's did earlier and he slumped back, still pouting but easily brightened up by the 'awww's' going through the fans. (I think he also stopped pouting because Russia had asked if China wanted a hug. No offense Russia; but you could easily snap China. Easily.)

"We already had the first 4 of the Allies, and the last one should be obvious. Now, don't be shy; no matter how big he might be, he's just a sweet teddy bear: Russia!" Now the countries, and even most of the humans didn't expect a group of about 30 girls in the middle of the seats to stand in unison and shout out, "Мы любим тебя, Россия!" The accent perfected for that one Russian line; they had shouted 'We love you, Russia!' in Russian! Though surprised, many others followed suite and (ignoring Belarus's icy glare) clapped and stomped for the largest country. Zoe, who technically wasn't supposed to condone this, really gave them something to cheer about, "Who else is a total supporter of RoChu or RusCan?" And cue the fan-gasms.

"And speaking of RusCan, let's agree to disagree and what I mean by that is if you do that God damn idiotic 'Who?' joke when I introduce our next nation, I will kill you." Zoe gave them all a glare that rivaled Belarus in intensity... but it was ruined when she broke out into a sheepish grin, "He is my shipping mule after all. So, cheer like the fangirls and fanboys that you are for Canada!" And poor, poor Canada did not expect this at all as he was used to being ignored and so his eyes twinkled and he gripped Kumajirou closer to his chest. America ginned at his older brother and France glanced down fondly at his ex-colony while England continued looking forward but his hand made its way to Canada's knee with a proud air around him. England did always say that at least he raised one of his boys to be a gentleman...

"And that's that of the Allied Forces! Okay, so we went through the Axis and the Allies; but as you can plainly see, we have more countries here with us today! So, why not start with the next largest group; say hello to the Nordics!" The stomping and the clapping did not light up at all, even though it would have been less of a surprise that way. I mean, besides the Axis and the Allies, all the characters are just to help move things along right? Wrong. This was especially true when Sweden was called out first. "Let's give a hardy welcome to the only nation as scary as Russia; Sweden!" The cheers were unbelievable, so while that was going on, Zoe simply replied back to what the person over the line told her 10 minutes ago that no way were they going to be quiet until the introductions were over; even then noise will be expected.

"Okay, okay, you guys can stop making fun of his accent *cough* even though it's totally fun to *cough* and enough of the questions revolving around Sweden's 'wife'." Said 'wife' let out a relived sigh, but his relief was short lived. "You can just ask Finland yourself!" Laughter accompanied this sentiment while Finland took a page out of China's and Japan's books by blushing and slumping down in his seat; Sweden's arm now fastened around his shoulders. (Sweden on the other hand, if you looked closely, could be seen wearing an oh-so smug look on his face.)

"Two down three to go; why not break the scale with Den-MARK!" Zoe had pronounced Denmark weirdly. The 'den' part was the same, but her voice got raspy and louder at the 'mark', almost said with what could only be described as a bad German accent. Still; people went crazy for him, as he completed the Awesome Trio with Prussia and America, and the Fail Brother Trio with, again, Prussia and, this time, England.

"Now, I'm gonna introduce the last two Nordics together. Why? Because why shouldn't I; they are brothers? Welcome Norway and Iceland!" Now, with this one, you could definitely hear: "C'mon Iceland, call Norway big brother!". Therefore, Iceland could be seen trying to hide his red face, head in hands and shaking his head while Norway kept poking him saying 'big brother' over and over again; quite like in a Belarus fashion.

"We shall now be going in the completely opposite direction to the, for the lack of a better term, Asians!" This cheer was a bit less intense. Oh, no, it wasn't because they didn't love the following countries; it was just the only one of them was shown before (for those who only watched the anime) and that was for around 5 seconds! So, they were curious about what they were like. "First up is the ever-so fashionable younger sister of Japan, older sister of Hong Kong: Taiwan!" Two words: wolf whistles. Taiwan looked shocked at all the noise for her, but hey, every country needs some love! "Let's go on to the next rare female country; Vietnam." Now, as the room was filled with Americans (Yes, there are people from other countries, but America is the 3rd largest country and most Americans' would do this on their weekend, so suck it.) she did not expect such a high praise from the audience. Don't get me wrong, she did get boos, but the rest of the fans knew that she was tough... plus, she is one of the, what, 10 female characters? Yeah, she deserves it.

"Now, I know y'all gonna love this next one! You guys like Thai food, right? Then you're going to love Thailand!" Man, people really like their Asian food, don't they? By the screams of the fans, you would think so. (Poor, poor Asians...) "Now, I pretty much already introduced him, but say hello to the ever-so stoic non-country, Hong Kong!" Zoe then looked out into the crowd of screaming fangirls/fanboys and saw too many sights that made her double over in laughter. "Oh, man! So many Hong Kong and China shippers! HA! Oh wait, I see some Hong Kong and Japan shippers; Hong Kong and Taiwan shippers; Hong Kong and South Korea shippers..." While HK was looking his version of embarrassed (being around Japan for so long, he knew what the term 'shippers' meant), new cries erupted over South Korea being called. "Oh, yes, how could we ever forget the country that made everything?!" And thus the song 'Gangnam Style' was being sung by... let's see... everyone. Which lead to South Korea to be his own version of embarrassed.

Someone cried out in the audience, after the noise went back to its buzz and before Zoe could speak again, "Is North Korea not coming?" And... silence. South Korea had blanched before grabbing his own microphone in front of him (each country has their own mike) to speak, "Um... North isn't aloud here, so..." He then laughed nervously, put the mike down and slouched in his seat.

A moment of silence followed before... "Awkward~."

America had managed to break the silence by that one word, causing people from both the stage(s) and the seats below to break out in post-nervous relieved laughter. Zoe brushed up her smile and carried on, "You know, since we're so close; coming out of Asia and all, I think it's only fair to visit the rest of the Soviet Union don't you?" Hoots and hollers claimed the end of her sentence but she went on, "Let's start with the Baltic States!" Ah, so many Lithuania/Poland shippers and Estonia/Latvia shippers, so many, so many...

"Okay, so technically, I lied. This country isn't a Baltic State, but you gotta love him for being there for our little Liet! So, like, totally, give it up for the fashionable and, like, totally amazing Poland!" While it was the Baltic States called out, you can't just have Lithuania there and not have Poland close behind. Therefore, every Lithuania/Poland shipper was ever so happy to see the latter arm-in-arm, sitting right up close to the former, smirking as everybody else started to sing 'Young girl talking about herself'; that song was pretty much Poland's theme song. (And when I say sing; I mean try and fail while a few got it right.)

"Now let's get to the Baltic's and since we started out with Poland, it's only right to continue with Lithuania!" Yes, Zoe could feel the eyes of Russia on her for announcing the States, but she could care less as she thought Lithuania and Poland were a match made in heaven. (Though boos were given; stupid Russia/Lithuania and Lithuania/Belarus shippers, they just can't get over that the cross-dressing Pole is perfect for Liet!) "Let's go on with our brilliant computer-nerd, Estonia!" A quiet shout of indignation came out of Estonia's mouth before it was swallowed by the fans of Hetalia. While Estonia sat there looking shocked, Zoe went on, "And now for the last Baltic, the one who trembles the most, welcome the little emo boy of Hetalia; Latvia!" Oh, man did she get a good kick out of that! But poor Latvia; he just sat there trembling like usual at all the loud sounds now directed at him.

"Okay; since we just finished with the Baltics, let's go to Russia's own sisters! But before I get started; who do you want me to introduce first?" After a lot of shouting (and arguing from the Russia/Ukraine and Russia/Belarus factors) the decision was made. "Okay, okay, I heard this lovely lady the most, so cheer for our favorite, and only, bombshell of Hetalia: Ukraine!" And just like that, cheers from the Ukraine shippers (all of them) surrounded the area. The Belarus fans didn't cheer, but didn't boo either, as Ukraine was pretty much a more... adult(?) version of Liechtenstein. "Okay, I know that you Belarus fans are mad at me, so, here she is; Belarus! Just stay away from Russia and she'll probably like you. Probably not though, so there's that." Even Belarus's own glare towards those who were cheering for her didn't stop them. Hey, when you love a character, not much you can do; even if they don't like you.

"Now, just to piss a certain European off, I think we need the cute factor to rise again, don't you?" A smirk was tossed out along with the question and many got what she meant by 'just to piss a certain European off'. C'mon, there's only one European that would have a fit over someone else being called. "Let's start with the 'certain European' first though, huh? I can tell some are confused, but get ready to laugh in understanding while I introduce Switzerland!" And like she said, people started laughing while the others cheered for the gun-toting cheapskate. "And that leads us to the cute factor rising over 9,000; Liechtenstein!" While the adorable nation blushed lightly and waved slightly and her big bruder reached for his pistol, everyone in the crowd awww'd and went off saying how kawaii-desu she was. Because, well, Liechtenstein IS adorable. As Swissy realized this, he stopped his hand yet rested it lightly on his gun; only removing it completely when Liechtenstein said her famous words, "Please, big bruder, be nice." With a blush not just on his face, the crowd crooned some more.

"You know, it's been a while since I mentioned France or Prussia. So, to fix that; let's go on to the last person that makes up the infamous Bad Touch Trio: Spain!" Shouts in Spanish and Spain's own laugh (only those who watched the Japanese version of the anime would get this) from the fans gave Spain a reason to loosen his grip on Romano and for Romano to turn around to head-butt him as Spain beamed his goofy grin. "Awww, Roma~, that's not nice." And there goes the Spamano shippers.

Zoe then, though very reluctantly, went on, "Man, I kinda wish I didn't have to go on... Oh, well, what can you do?" She then shrugged, her lips pursed to the side. "Well, this next country is close enough to Spain that would have some of y'all shipping them together, welcome another one of the rare women; Belgium." Man, the cheers these female countries get are astounding. Plus, there were a lot of people that shipped her with Spain or Romano. Remember that for later, ladies and gentlemen.

"Okay, we all know who Belgium's older brother is, correct?" Zoe was met with a chorus of yes's. "Well, let's introduce him then! Here's Netherlands!" This guy was like a mix of Switzerland (the cheapskate part) and Hong Kong (the stoic part) with a dash of France (the... weird part). Netherlands gave a grunt to the audience and Zoe huffed before getting a crazed look in her eyes. "Hmmm... Netherlands?" A grunt this time to her. "Did you remember to send Canada some tulips this year?" While saying this, Zoe batted her eyes, feigning innocence while both named countries choked (Netherlands on his pipe and Canada basically on air) and a light blush stained both of their cheeks. Canada's family (France, America and England) started to glare at the Dutch nation, who was both not looking in their direction and his sister's. And just like the Spamano shippers, the Netherlands/Canada (A.K.A. TulipLeaf (like we could find anything else that sounded right)) went nuts.

"Okay; we're going to have to skip over to North America: again. This will be the last time though, I swear! So, let's cheer for our last North American; Cuba!" Dude, I think the countries, even some of the other cosplayers, just now realized the very together Cuba cosplayers in a corner of the room. Why they just now notice them? Well, wouldn't you notice a group of white people trying to be Cuban, as well as some Europeans, Asians and as many Spaniards/Mexicans as white people. (Hey I'm white, I can say 'a group of white people' if I want to.) And so, while Cuba was too busy laughing at America's face, some of the other countries were laughing as well or joining America in looking shocked as the rather large, mixed group. In the background, Zoe was also laughing.

"Oh, oh God~! This is too good! Okay, okay, calm down." While the countries/humans calmed down; Zoe was still trying to smother her laughter. When Zoe finally calmed herself, everyone else was waiting for the next introduction. "Alright, my bad. Okay," she clapped her hands together, "because I have no clue how to go from Cuba to this guy, you tell me! So, who's the biggest pansy of the world!?" And man, did Austria not look happy at being called a pansy by everyone in attendance... "Yep, so, to get that grumpy look off of Austria's face, cheer fangirls and fanboys, cheer!" And cheer they did, and at least they got the grumpy look to just morph into a sour look. You know, like the 'France-and-Prussia-BOTH-invaded-my-vital-regions' look? Yeah, that one.

"So, because we introduced the pansy of Hetalia, I think it's only fitting if we next welcomed the manliest of the world; Hungary!" I think she's the only one that got more laughs than cheers, but hey, it was pretty funny; especially the look on both Prussia' s and America's faces. (Ah, you had to be there... which is kinda impossible...) "And while we are on Hungary, let's add some hate into the big pot of love. Cheer loud enough and just maybe he'll shake his hips like his gypsies: Romania!" Of the jokes or puns Zoe could use, she used this, and Romania couldn't have been happier that no vampires were said. Fucking Twilight man, fucking Twilight...

"Now, let's take a trip down to Africa, shall we?" Already the country (that hasn't been introduced) got many cries out in his name, until Zoe smacked her microphone into her other palm to create that annoying static sound to quiet them down. "Man, you guys just need to chill out and wait until I say their name, God damn it! Okay, now you can go ahead and cheer for Egypt!" After a few seconds of silence, the crowd once again cheered for the only African nation of the panel. "So, because of Egypt being called; we have two very important countries that have to go with him! But, since I kind of love each equally, you get to decide yet again! So, who will go first!?" Those who got that it was between Greece and Turkey started to shout for their favorite; and ultimately... "And Greece wins!" The same thing that happened with Belarus and Ukraine happened here with Greece and Turkey, the fans not cheering yet not booing as they waited for their own turn. "Alright, alright; Turkey everybody!" And the other fans cheered. I'm sensing a pattern...

"Now, let's go down under to Australia!" The applause for the Aussie would have been a bit (see: A LOT) louder, had it not been that his evil koala was starting at them. Talk about creepy... Yet, Zoe continued to carry on. "Next, let's go a little ways to New Zealand!" As the crowd never seen New Zealand and him being totally adorable, the noise for Australia's younger brother was booming; though not that different from most of the others cheers that they had got. "Okay, as we had seen her before, the island that pretty much no one knows where it is or how to pronounce it: Seychelles! I hope I'm saying that right..." Said African nation took her mike and told her that, yes, Zoe did say her name right. Zoe then told the audience, "Remember that ladies and gentlemen; she'll go crazy on ya if you say her name wrong." Seychelles frantically replied that, no, she won't go crazy, she'll just correct them.

"Okay, I know that we surprised you guys with those last three; well I hope y'all liked it cause we're going to do it again! Welcome to the panel: Scotland!" Oh, God, the room would have been loud enough without the Scot standing up and showing off his kilt. Funny though; as with the volume of the screams went the volume of the laughter. "Alright, since I'm going to do the last two like I did a while ago with Norway and Iceland; let's get this certain nation out of the way; Wales!" A few people who were at a different, less intense version of a Ask a Nation Panel remembered a certain question that had been asked there. This question, as decided, will be asked later; hopefully as soon as possible though. So while these fans were plotting out the wonderful demise of Wales, others were hollering at the messy, strawberry-blonde man like crazy. "Okay, okay. While Scotland is the eldest and England the youngest, with Wales being only older than England; welcome the twins Ireland and North Ireland!" While they both stood up, they actually interacted with the other countries, unlike all those before them. They're mischievous; like all in the Kirkland family. Ireland had his arm around Wales shoulders, ruffling his England-like hair while North Ireland got Scotland to stand back up and were doing that weird 'arm over the other's shoulders and this will some how tell us who's strongest' thing. England; away from his brothers, was just slowly shaking his head back and forth while wishing that those really weren't his older siblings. What can ya do; ya just can't pick your family?

"And that's all the countries!" Hoots and hollers and cheers and screams and cries were heard all over the building from that one statement; only for it to be cut short by a slightly nasty surprise. I say slightly because, "Yes, we are done with the countries. But who said about us being completley done? Nope; I think it's time we take away one of these curtains!" Zoe flung her hand out to her right. "Please give a round of applause for our micro-nations!" Though some people were pissed that they had to wait some more, quite a few couldn't help but laugh at the, what appeared to be, little kids. "Now; because there's only five of them, we'll let them introduce themselves. Just make it quick, I can see a few people getting antsy!"

The first micronation, of course, was the one we knew the most; Sealand. "You guys know who am I, right?! Well, I'm going to introduce my amazing self anyway! I'm Sealand, the incredibly powerful-!" The mike was then yanked away by Wy; I like her. Even though she's a micronation, she so won't put up with any type of Prussia-ness. (And yes, I did just make that up, thank you very much!) "Sorry about him. I'm Wy, pleasure to meet you... And can someone please switch places with me?!" The last part was directed to the other micronations in attendance. "Sorry, darling, can't do that." The mike had been passed. "Beautiful ladies; I am known as Seborga." He was about to go on, but certain American of the panel stole it away. "Sorry 'bout that. He's on the border of North Italy and France; what can ya do? I'm Molossia, from Nevada; nice to meet y'all!" He then passed on the the mike to the last micronation. "Hello, I am Tibet. It is quite the change to be here, quite loud, but I'm glad to have come." If anyone let their attention wander over to China, they would have seen him tensing up and grind his teeth. Hmm... interesting...

"Okay, so that's it with the micronations. But, as you can see, there is another curtain," this time Zoe flung her hand to the left, "and since we just had the micronations, I'm pretty sure you can sure as hell guess these! I don't know how we managed it; but say hello to the Ancients!" Cheers defened those in the surrounding area as the curtain dropped and the four Ancients waved, wearing their old gear from thousands of thousands years ago.

The first one up, just like with the micronations, is someone we know quite well; Rome. "Ciao~! Oh, I see so many pretty ladies here, that makes me so very happy, especially that I can enjoy this day with my wonderful little grandsons!" Rome had unknowingly made a complete 'awww' moment, but since he had not notice it, carried on in his babble. "I'm Grandpa Rome; all you little ladies out can call me whatever you want though-" And just like with the micronations, he was cut off. "Stop your ridiculous talking; you're going to make my ears bleed!" As Rome silenced himself, the man who took the mike from him went on. "I am Germania." Well, that was short. He then gave it to a beautiful woman who sat next to him. She looked just like a grown-up, female version of Egypt and when she introduced herself, the fans knew why. "I am Ancient Egypt; Egypt's mother. It is a wonderful time to be here with my son." This time Ancient Egypt took this 'awww' moment in stride, smiling fondly at her son, who gave a wave back; Egypt really wasn't one for facial expressions. (Like Hong Kong...) Last but not least was, "Hello, I'm Ancient Greece; Greece's mother." She seemed to be petting a cat that was inbetween both Ancient Egypt and herself. She, too, looked just like her son; or her son looked just like her. "I do hope I will be asked a few questions as well; as there are certain things I'd like to say." She gave a ever-so subtle glance towards Turkey; that while he didn't catch it, the humans, other Ancients and her son caught it just fine.

Zoe then said the magic words. "Okay, NOW we're done. So; let's finally start the Ask a Nation Panel: Any and All!"


End file.
